


Percy jackson and the lovers of perseus

by Preatorpercy1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preatorpercy1/pseuds/Preatorpercy1
Summary: Just a bunch of percy jackson one - shots . It 's basically just a bunch of one shots that are percy x different boys/men  and now women . I may throw in others and percyxmalexmale etc . No smutSorry if the ship names are not good.Disclaimer : I do not own any riordanverse charactersRequests are open
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Jason grace ( jercy)

A/n hi so this is the first chapter of my one shots feel free to suggest any percy x boy or percy boy x boy . Enjoy.  
Click on image to see full poster and also swipe to see the video 

\- preator percy out- 

Percy POV   
I was walking down the beach when I saw jason sobbing into his hands , so I ran over . What is wrong with him ? Is he ok ? What happened to his handsome? ... whoa percy slow down he probably isn't even gay. So quietly, I tiptoed over to where he was sitting and I sat down . After about ten minutes of silence I got some courage together and asked   
" Are you ok , bro ? What happened? Is something wrong? "   
He hesitated then said   
"I'm ok , just me and piper broke up... because she likes someone else , Annabeth to be exact. She said that she guessed I liked someone else too , and she's right , so we broke up ..." 

I was stunned not only that piper liked Annabeth, who I broke up with about a month ago, but that Jason also likes someone else too ...does this mean he likes me ? Should I ask him ? When I was eventually able to talk I said   
" Who do you like ? "   
What he said next came as a relief and a surprise   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
" You !" 

What should I do? Should I ask him out ? Should i kiss him ? Jason awnsered my questions by kissing me and wrapped his arms around me and we sat in each other's arms for the next hour or so , when I decided it was time to get up . We ran to the athena cabin first , to see piper and Annabeth kissing , they looked up when they saw us , but smiled when they saw me and Jason holding hands . I wonder what the camp and our parents will think ...

Jason POV   
I love him . I love him more than anything. Me and percy the next day held hands . At first everyone was surprised but then they came over and congratulated us . I have never been so happy . After lunch , with permission from chiron and Dionysus, we went to Olympus and told our parents. Poseidon and zeus actually smiled. Aphrodite giggled . Ares , athena and hera ignored us . Apollo and hermes came over and congratulated us . Artemis, demeter and hephaestus gave us a gift . Hestia congratulated us and even hades came over . I know percy is going to make me very happy ... 

A/n hey so I hope you enjoyed that. I also have another story called heartbroken which you may want to read. By the way the next ship is one of my all time Fav's 

\- preator percy out- 

Word count: 396


	2. Luke castellan ( lukercy )

PERCY POV   
I hate him . But I love him . I love the person who I am supposed to hate . Luke castellan. Servant to kronos. And now he's gone.

Just after seeing luke . I feel like sobbing. He's gone. I didn't cry because I knew the others would suspect something was wrong with me . So I kept quiet . The battle of the labyrinth was horrible. I lost so many friends and comrades. Because of him . Kronos will pay . First he took Luke and now he has taken my friends . He will pay . For now and forever. 

I must stop I sound like I am praying. Why did you have to do this ? And the cruel ness of it , he warned me this would happen . I could have ended it when he came to my house or I could have chained him and took him to Olympus. I have to stop him . For Luke and my friends . I swear it upon the river styx ...

Kronos POV   
The beautiful boy has escaped again . Wait what Argh that annoying Castellan boy Is still in my thoughts but soon i will have my normal powerful form . I cannot wait to destroy those pesky Gods . This will end soon and perseus will be mine .  
* Cue for evil laughter * 

Percy POV   
We were standing just outside Olympus ready to enter and stop Kronos . I will get revenge for Luke and all my friends who died fighting against kronos . We watched as my farther and the cyclopses took down typhon. We watched as typhon got angrier and angrier. I watched as Annabeth talked to Luke about the promise he made . Then Luke asked for the knife . Should I? Why does it have to be like this ? I give him the knife and he stabs himself. He wails. 

Luckily the Gods walk in and see us . Poseidon was about to talk when I screamed at Apollo to heal Luke . Instantly he rushed over . Then a weight fell of my shoulders . Luke is safe . Once he was well enough Luke held my hand . I gripped his tighter vowing to never let him go ...

Luke POV   
Will he accept it ? Will he accept immortality? I mean he does deserve it after all I have put him through I wouldn't blame him . Thank the gods . He declined. However percy is making the gods promise to claim their children and respect them . I watched on proudly and fondly as he went on about recognising their children and the minor gods. My hero . My brave handsome hero . Once they had promised the celebration began . Me and percy were congratulated. Me and my dad made up. And me and percy are together. Life could not be any better ...

Keep safe   
\- preator percy out-


	3. Jason grace,  brick ( jercybrick)

Jason POV   
I walk past the Poseidon cabin when I hear weird noises . I edge closer and put my ear to the door . I hear I love you followed by a smoochuing sound . What is going on ? He's not with Annabeth anymore because he's gray and I'm not aware of him having a boyfriend . Thank God . Maybe I should leave ? I decide , finally, to go in and check it out to find percy with nothing... almost nothing. Cradling in his arms is a brick as I study his arms I can see his hot muscles rippling. Gods he's so hot. 

My crush on him started on the mission of the 7 . Gods that was so long ago. Nearly 3 years ! I am startled though . Did percy say I love you yo a brick ? I ask trying to get to the bottom of it . 

" Hey , perce . Did you say I love you to a brick ? If so are you ok ? " 

He looks up shocked and drops the brick on the floor , by accident, and it smashes into tiny pieces. He shrieks and lunges at me , angry ...

Percy POV 

As soon as I drop my brick all hades breaks loose . I shriek  
" my brick " and with a roar I lunge at jason , angrily. I place punch after punch: one in the face , one in the stomach and one in the arm . I raise my fist threatningly and he does something that surprises me . He wraps his arms around me and kisses me How dare he ! I secretly enjoy it though . 

A few minutes later we break apart gasping for breath . We're both smiling, we kiss again . We both look down . My brick ....

Jason POV 

It's percy's birthday today . I've got a special present for him . I knock in percy's door and I enter . I see percy sitting on his bed and he grins at me when he sees me . He rushes over and kisses me , and I kiss back . I give him the box . Percy laughs taking it and says 

"It feels like a brick , it's so heavy ! "   
I smile knowingly. Percy opens it and gasps happily 

" It's a brick , my brick . Oh thank you Jason !" 

We fall asleep on the bed hugging the brick . Life's weird , huh ?


	4. Perpollo ( apollo)

Percy pov 

I am depressed , lonely and scared . Annabeth chase , my girlfriend is dead . She died fighting in the giant war . By a giant , polyboltes , he stabbed her to get revenge on me . With the help of Poseidon and athena , who put their differences aside for a moment , helped me take him down . But it was the arrows that did it , arrows of fire . Apollo's arrows .

Apollo pov 

I rounded up my servants... I mean friends and announced   
" I feel a haiku coming on "   
( had to 🤣🤣) 

We have defeated Gaia   
I have saved the day again ,  
I am so awesome .

I expect a round of applause but again no one is looking . My heart sinks. Why won't they listen ? Even my children won't listen , what have I done wrong ? I notice a green eyed boy running from the crowd . Where is Perseus off to ? I follow him ... 

Artemis pov 

I look on at my idiotic brother , Apollo , who performed another haiku after he was finished he looked around defeated as no one applauded . I think BURN   
That was a huge depressant on his ego . I suddenly see that something catches his eye . I bristle . No doubt but as I follow his line of sight I see it land on percy jackson . No surprise since by brother is bisexual. He follows percy . That's my brother ... the stalker . 

Percy pov 

I rush through the streets of Olympus. I feel weak , alone and betrayed , I look out from the railings , I see how easy it would be for me to jump over and end my life . But I knew how disappointed annabeth would be with me if I committed suicide. Then I remember those arrows of fire . Would he be disappointed with me ? As if he heard my thoughts warm arms circled me to stop me doing the deed . I son into his chest . He strikes my hair and does other comforting things and speaks soothing words . I look up at him with teary eyes and thank him . In a whirlwind of emotions he leans down and kisses me . I feel a presence , I tap Apollo and he looks over and sees Artemis, she walks over and says .

" Take care of each other . " and is gone with a flourish of leaves leaving behind a smell of pine. 

Apollo pov 

Gods , I am so happy . Within an hour of my sister leaving rumours had started to spread , I always knew my sister liked to gossip . My sister who cares for me , my percy who loves me . 

A/ n 

Hi so I thought I would publish it today ( the 7th ) because 7 is apollo and Artemis holy number .   
Keep safe and more updates coming soon 

Preator percy out


	5. Notifications

Author POV 

ok so a few announcements 

Ok so on my tumblr account ( @preatorpercy1) you can find publishing schedules from monday and also extracts from the upcoming chapters it will be marked under schedule for updating fanfictions 

If you do not have a tumblr account you can find my wattpad announcements and it is there ir is you are on fanfiction.net or a03 you can find at the end of a chapter each week from now on . 

The next chapter will be published soon and will be a nico POV 

Finally keep safe and keep reading. 

Preator percy out 

Also my accounts are 

Wattpad and a03 : @preatorpercy1 

Fanfiction.net: @perseusjackson029


	6. Chiron and blackjack  (Chiblackercy)

Percy POV 

I walked towards the stables to see blackjack , I brought sugar with me . He said " Your the best, beautiful boss . " Beautiful! What is going on ? He nuzzles my neck and canters over to the stables to sleep . I whisper " Goodnight, Σε αγαπώ ( I love you ) in greek and leave him to sleep. 

a/n - i used google translate for that so don't blame me if i am wrong 

On the way back to my cabin i bump into chiron who glances at me , smiles , and kisses my neck and goes galloping off to the stables . What is it today ? National all horses love percy day? 

Chiron POV 

mmm .. perseus , I just kissed his neck ! He smelt of salt and men's body wash. I gallop over to blackjack to inform him of a plan , since I know blackjack loves perseus too . 

Blackjack POV 

NEIGH, neigh , neigh .... Nei , nei ... oh , sorry I am new to this writing business. DONUTS ! sorry , how did that get in there ? Anyway chiron has this fantastic plan to make perseus ours . 

Step 1 : Hay ... I mean shower him with gifts . 

Step 2 : shower him with gifts 

Step 3 : Take him for a ride 

I am so going to enjoy this , anyway I have got to go eat some sugar the boss got me . Have I mentioned I love him ? 

Percy POV 

The past few weeks have been bizarre. Blackjack and chiron have been giving me gifts , kisses and nuzzles on the neck and even a really romantic ride on the beach . We are now together and are walking into the sunset well... riding and galloping off into the sunset . 

A/N hi guys I am sorry that seem rushed but I had run out of ideas for this ship also could you help me with a ship : percyxposeidonxminotaur please tell me how to do it . This was requested by a guest called mitch on fanfiction.net. 

Keep safe . 

Preator percy out 

P.s would you like a sequel where I add hazel's horse ( arion) I think that's what he is called . 

Update schedule

Done

Tuesday 19 January: HEARTBROKEN 11

Today : lovers of perseus Chiblackercy ( percyxchironxblackjack ) 

To do

Tuesday 26 January: lovers of perseus 6 ( kronercy ) 

Friday 12 February: birthday celebration 3


	7. Kronos ( kronercy)

A/N 

Hi I hope you are well and keeping safe . So the ships I have chosen for this whole book are some of my favourite especially this one . For some reason I ship percy with characters we don't hear much from or are evil . Anyway I hope you enjoy this . This is based on the last book of the percy jackson series and it is where percy and beckendorf ( his death still makes me cry ) are on the princess andromeda . Enjoy . The next ship after this is a requested one   
By the way there are some great kronercy stories on wattpad including A KING CAN’T RULE ALONE BY goodygoodi AND A 3 BOOK SERIES CALLED : CONFUSED BY TIME , CONFUSED BY STORM AND CONFUSED BY DARKNESS BY dragonswoe . these are all really good and i suggest you try them and for those on fanfiction.net and a03 i suggest you just look for someone called takaraphoenix.   
P.s let me know if you want a sequel to this because I can if you want me to . 

Kronos POV 

From what my spy has told me perseus is never going to back down . My lieutenant, nakamura, says that the pretty boy perseus will be here soon … pretty boy ? Where did that come from ? Could I possibly be falling for him? 

Percy POV 

We are on the ship . Me and Charles. I have just defeated the giant crab and the dracena when I come across a demigod , he looked quite handsome even though he was 14 years old . That thought depressed me .  
'He drew his sword and yelled "Kronos " but he sounded more scared than angry . The kid was brainwashed- trained to hate the gods and lash out because he was half God . Kronos was using him , and yet the kid thought I was an enemy , and I did something stupid , I definitely jepodised the mission but I couldn't help it .   
" If you want to live , " I told him " Get off this ship now . Tell the other demigods “ 

There at least I may have saved one life , maybe more if he tells the others . I run up onto the deck and I come face to face with luke. The boy I used to love .no … This is kronos . Luke is gone for good . As if kronos read my mind his face contorted into pure fury . I don't know why though , but he quickly hid it . Maybe I had imagined it ? He doesn't? ….

Kronos POV   
How dare he ! He likes castellan! I cannot wait to get rid of this form and then I can finally claim perseus as mine . What a great day that will be . Suddenly I hear a roar of an engine and I look over the side of the boat. There are demigods , my demigods deserting me . I see the beautiful boy smirk . Those demigods will pay for that when I am finally ruled. The ship explodes and perseus jumps overboard but we share a look before he does . I love him ! I love my enemy ! This will end soon….

Kronercy collage check it out on wattpad my account name is @preatorpercy1 


	9. Nico di angelo ( Percico )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title : PERCY JACKSON LOVERS OF PERSEUS : percico 
> 
> Fandom : percy jackson & the olympians 
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own pjo , hoo or toa . Rick riordan does 
> 
> Tags : blackjack,boyxboy,chiblackercy,  
> chiron , jercy,kronercy,love ,lukecastellan,  
> lukercy,percico,Percy,  
> percyjackson,perleo,perpollo,  
> solackson
> 
> Main pairing : Percy/nico 
> 
> Side pairings: none 
> 
> Characters : percy jackson , nico di angelo 
> 
> Summary of story : bunch of one shots   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Hi everyone now as you can see this is percico how my other story ( heartbroken) is also a sort of percico fic and there is 13 chapters of the actual story published. But the last chapter ( chapter 30 ) is where percy gets a partner which indeed soon so here they are …  
> Luke  
> Nico and will  
> Orion  
> Hyperion ( but not till the 2nd book )  
> Apollo  
> Or other  
> So thank you if you vote and here is the chapter  
> \- preator percy out-

  
PERCY POV   
Nico di angelo . I love him . But he likes will ! He doesn't like me anymore . Should I tell him how I feel ? What should I do ? I decided to go to Jason's cabin since he is Nico's best friend but he was to busy kissing piper so I do to the Athena cabin to find Annabeth and she seems free so I say   
" Hey wise girl , Can i ask you a question ? "   
She replies with " Is it important seaweed brain because i am a bit busy right now "   
So I ran out . Not even my best friend wants to help me . So i realise i might as well just tell nico . I ran to his cabin to see him in a ball on his bed, quietly sobbing . Is he ok ? Stupid question Percy of course he is not . I walk over to him and tap his shoulder gently . He looks shocked to see me . Worried I say " Hey Nico are you ok ? Did something happen with Will? " I try not to be too hopeful . Shakely he takes a breath and says   
" I am not ok , Will broke up with me because he likes someone else so he said he wanted to break up with me because he likes Leo "   
I feel so sorry for him . I will beat them both into tartarus for hurting Nico . Slowly , I lean down and I kiss him. Oh gods I am kissing him ! Then suddenly he pushes me away ! Oh gods did I do something wrong ? But he blushes and says  
" What I didn't tell you was that I agreed because i still liked you and I wasn't sure whether you liked me . " I kiss him again and he melts into it .   
The next day we walk around camp , holding hands and kissing every once in a while . Basically announcing we are together . Nico smirks most of the time from the surprised looks we get and I just blush . Over and over again . And yes Percy Jackson is a bottom ! I sit at the campfire and pray to all the Gods that Hades does not kill me ! 

NICO POV   
Wow , I hope hades doesn't murder percy and I hope Poseidon doesn't murder me but I will make sure I am on my guard especially since they most likely know . When the other day me and percy took a swim , me holding percy's hand and there was loads of fishes and the other day when I summoned some skeletons to clean my cabin for me for inspection ( I know it's cheating but who cares ?! They saw me kiss percy . I am so glad that I have him and that he loves me . I just hope another prophecy doesn't come along! 


End file.
